custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Eostra's Stronghold
The Eostra's Stronghold was a massive fortress in Bota Magna where Eostra Nihiltian resided, in the Dark Empire Alternate Universe. During the waning days of the Spherus Magna Civil War, it served as the Dark Empire's capitol. History The fortress was built within Bota Magna shortly after the Dark Empire assumed control over Spherus Magna, and was built as the palace and personal retreat of Eostra after she established her kingdom in the region. For centuries, it was used as her seat of command and her private residence, and served as a garrison for many of her legions of Veiled Ones. It also served the headquarters of the Empire's elite division, the Shadowy Ones. She would also store the Toa of Light Fairon in the depths of her fortress. Roughly 100 years following its construction, a team of warriors belonging to a daring resistance infiltrated the fortress in an effort to steal information and resources. Breaking into the stronghold's archives, the team, led by Toa Hydros, uncovered a number of files and facts regarding a traitor within the resistance, a spy named Iruka. After claiming the information, the team successfully exited the fortress without detection, though were spotted by Imperial soldiers in one of the nearby villages just before they could escape into the Wastelands. Not long after they left, a Skakdi resistance leader named Freztrak led another team into Eostra's territory, and stole a large collection of Water Stones, though were also caught by Eostra's spies. This prompted the empress to hire the bounty hunter Nightwatcher to eliminate them, a task which he mostly completed. He then returned to Eostra's fortress to receive his pay, only to be hired again to hunt down Hydros and his team. Many days later, Nightwatcher returned to the stronghold after failing his mission to kill Hydros' team, and confronted Eostra and her fellow emperors in her throne room. Believing him to have betrayed them and become to dangerous to their scheme, the three attacked him. In the mighty battle that followed, the fortress was damaged by the powers of the four combatants, though was later repaired by the Empire's architects. The Imperial general Sovnoron later arrived here to deliver Eostra the Kanohi Avohkii. Soon after, Tetrack, Blast, and Kaluu broke into the fortress' vault and rescued its captive, Toa Fairon, before making a swift escape. In the final days of the war with the resistance, the Empire focused their military forces into Eostra's stronghold, and it was soon declared their temporary capitol. Not long after, the resistance came and attacked from all sides, only to be met by the full force of the Empire's military. In the subsequent battle, the fortress was absolutely ravaged by the fighting, and soon began to collapse in on itself. Eventually, the emperors were merged into a monstrous Dark Fusion, and in the final battle between Nightwatcher and the fusion, a power struggle began obliterating the fortress as their powers ran wild, which eventually overloaded each other and obliterated the fortress. Significant Locations A massive stronghold, Eostra's stronghold was host to an uncounted number of different rooms and chambers, all suited to different purposes and requirements. Beyond the numerous gateways and hidden passageways into the castle, there were courtyards, great halls, armories, libraries, interrogation chambers and more. Throne Room Located at the very heart of the stronghold, Eostra's throne room was the most secure room in the entire complex. Circular in appearance, the room was bare and dimly lit by a chandelier of Lightstones embedded in the ceiling. Equipped with advanced technology, defenses, and systems that connected to the rest of the fortress, Eostra rarely left the chamber, as all her necessary requirements were within her chamber, unless it were because of business to other parts of her domain. Her throne was placed on a high platform that was accessible via a flight of stairs. The chamber was severely damaged during Nightwatcher's duel with the emperors, though was later repaired, only to be obliterated again in the final battle. Archives The Archives was where Eostra stored all her secret information and records, including confidential information that regarded important aspects of the Empire's plans, including information on all spies and informants within enemy ranks. It was highly secure and guarded, though not impossible to break into, as Toa Hydros and his team proved when they infiltrated the stronghold. The Vault One of the most important chambers in the entire fortress, the Vault was an underground warehouse which hosted some of the most treasured artifacts ever known to exist, all of them divided into a number of columns and isles. the room was top secret, and contained some of Eostra's most prized possessions. Among them were the Golden Armor, the Staff of Darkness, and a stasis tube which contained Toa Fairon until he was freed by Tetrack and his team. It was accessible via a number of underground tunnels and passageways, many of which having been abandoned. All objects were directly wired to an alarm system should an intruder attempt to steal anything. Unlike the rest of the fortress, the Vault survived havoc and damage caused by the final battle, though was sealed off by the amount of rubble that blocked off its entrances when the tunnels caved in on themselves. Appearances *''Dark Realities'' (First Appearance) *''Broken Worlds'' (Mentioned Only) Category:Locations Category:Dark Realities Trilogy